Who Framed Mike Wazowski
Cast *Roger Rabbit - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Eddie Valiant - SpongeBob SquarePants *Judge Doom - Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Jessica Rabbit - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.) *Dolores - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *R.K. Maroon - Tippy Tinkletrousers (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Marvin Acme - Fanboy (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Mickey Mouse - Blu (Rio) *Bugs Bunny - Winnie the Pooh *Donald Duck - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Daffy Duck - Ramon (Happy Feet) *Toon Patrol - Captain Gutt's Crew (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Dumbo as Herself *Bongo the Gorilla - King Louie (LA) (The Jungle Book; 2016) *Yosemite Sam as Herself *Tweety - Maggie Pesky (The Buzz On Maggie) *Goofy - Shrek *Benny the Cab - Sheriff (Cars) *Droopy as Herself *Betty Boop - Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Toon Judge Doom - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Teddy Valiant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Lt. Santino - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Shoes as Themselves *Mrs. Herman - Mrs. Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Minnie Mouse - Jewel (Rio) *Pinocchio - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Big Bad Wolf - Linnux (Rock Dog) *Porky Pig as Herself *Sylvester as Herself *Woody Woodpecker - Soren (Legend of The Guardians: The Owls of Ga'hoole) *Lena Hyena - Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris The Movie) *Tinker Bell as Herself *Baby Herman - The Boss Baby/Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Director - Mr. Krupp/Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Kids on Trolley - Phil & Lil DeVille (Rugrats) and Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Angelo - Mr. Nuñez (Trollhunters) *Octopus - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Policemen on Motorcycles - Police Men (The Nut Job) *Bullets - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Other Toons - Various Characters *Ms Tiger - Fowler (Chicken Run) Scenes: *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 1 - "Somethin's Cookin" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 2 - Hollywood 1947 *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 3 - Public Transportation System *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 4 - Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 5 - Patty Cake *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 6 - Scene of the Crime *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 7 - Flint Finds Devon and Cornwall *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 8 - Toon Patrol *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 9 - Back at the Ink and Paint Club *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 10 - Celia Mae's Plea *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 11 - The Merry-Go-Round *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 12 - Shave And A Haircut *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 13 - "Drink The Drink!" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 14 - Sheriff the Policecar *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 15 - The Connection *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 16 - Professor Poopypants Gets Shooted *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 17 - Toontown/"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 18 - SpongeBob SquarePants Finds Madam Mim *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 19 - Denzel Crocker Makes Sheriff Crash *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 20 - Denzel Crocker's Plan *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 21 - SpongeBob SquarePants sings The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 22 - SpongeBob SquarePants and Archibald Snatcher Fight *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 23 - SpongeBob SquarePants' Toon Enemy *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 24 - Fanboy's Will/"Smile Darn Ya Smile (Reprise)" *Who Framed Mike Wazowski Part 25 - End Credits Mike1.png|Mike Wazowski as Roger Rabbit Spongebob!!!.png|SpongeBob SquarePants as Eddie Valiant Denzel Crocker.gif|Denzel Crocker as Judge Doom Celia1.jpg|Celia Mae as Jessica Rabbit Sandy.jpg|Sandy Cheeks as Dolores Professor Poopypants.png|Professor Poopypants as R.K. Maroon Fanboy1.png|Fanboy as Marvin Acme Blu in Rio (2011).jpg|Blu as Mickey Mouse Winnie_the_Pooh_in_Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Winnie the Pooh as Bugs Bunny Imagen 1 1518624548.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Donald Duck Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Tweety Shrek Smiling.jpg|Shrek as Goofy Sheriff.png|Sheriff as Benny the Cab Droopy-dog.jpg|Droopy as Herself Coraline Jones.png|Coraline Jones as Betty Boop Hopper The Grasshopper.jpeg|Hopper as Toon Judge Doom Stu Pickles.jpg|Stu Pickles as Lt. Santino Jewel-jewel-from-rio-the-movie-30539941-1000-563.jpg|Jewel as Minnie Mouse Angelica Pickles in The Rugrats Movie.jpg|Angelica Pickles as Pinocchio Sylvester-2.jpg|Sylvester as Herself Soren (WB).png|Soren as Woody Woodpecker Rugrats in Paris Coco LaBouche.jpg|Coco LaBouche as Lena Hyena Lil DeVille.png Phil DeVille.png New Anne Marie.jpg|Phil & Lil DeVille and Anne Marie as Kids on Trolley Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Angelo Various Smurfs.jpg|Various Smurfs as Bullets Fowler (Chicken Run).jpg|Fowler as Ms Tiger Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs